


Let me thank you

by ShipperSinner



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Modern AU, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperSinner/pseuds/ShipperSinner
Summary: Eugene scores tickets to one of Varian’s favorite bands, and Varian comes up with a special way of thanking him.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Let me thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Blowjobs at the Disco xD

“You excited?” Eugene looked over at Varian in the passenger seat, smiling wide as he watched him bounce with excitement.

“Excited doesn’t even describe it! I’ve been wanting to go to this concert for as long as I can remember!”

Half a year ago, one of Varian’s favorite bands announced a tour with a stop in their city, and he had been begging to go. It didn’t take Eugene much persuading to grab some tickets as quickly as he could, just barely managing to get some before they were all sold out. It was now the night of the concert, and for the last week Varian had been planning out an outfit; he wanted this night to be perfect, after all.

Varian chose a black crop top with the bands logo, a pair of blue short shorts, a pair of combat boots, and stole one of Eugene’s jackets to complete the look. He even did some light makeup, something he only chose to do on special occasions.

Eugene on the other hand dressed more comfortably; a pair of black slacks, sensible shoes that wouldn’t hurt his feet from standing and dancing all night, his favorite worn out red shirt, and a black denim jacket. 

Eugene parked in a nearby parking garage just a block up from the concert hall, thanking whatever gods that were around for such great parking. Varian jumped out from the car and continued bouncing around as he waited for Eugene to get out and lock the car. Eugene seriously couldn’t remember the last time he saw his boyfriend so happy.

Making their way to the venue was another feat. A swarm of people were already gathered near the entrances, making it hard to get in. They chose something that looked like a line and stood in it, waiting for their turn to get in. All the while, music was playing on large speakers all around the venue with music from the bands. Varian couldn’t help but dance and sing along, getting even more hyped for the concert.

Once they were inside, Varian wasted no time in pulling Eugene in the direction of where their seats were, smiling all the while.

“I can’t believe it’s finally here!!!” Varian jumped up and down before sitting down in their assigned seats “pinch me!!”

“It’s real babe." Eugene chuckled as he took Varian’s hand. 

The concert consisted of two bands, the first of which being the band Varian wanted to see. So it wouldn’t take long for them to perform, and for the two of them to leave, beating all the rush from traffic afterwards.

Soon enough the band appeared on stage, and the crowd went wild. Everyone was on their feet and jumping as the first song began to play. The music wasn’t Eugene’s cup of tea, but seeing Varian sing and dancing along with a wide smile made his heart soar. 

Varian grabbed Eugene’s hand and pulled him up, beginning to dance with him. Eugene followed Varian’s lead and slowly started to half heartedly dance. It wasn’t until Varian was grinding up against Eugene that Eugene began dancing in earnest.

The two lost track of the songs as they continued dancing, getting lost in each other. The vibrations from the music sent electricity through them, and it only added to the sensations.

By the end of the band’s set, Eugene was mentally swearing at himself for having worn such form fitting pants, as there was now a noticeable tent in the front of them. Of course Varian had noticed, and a playful smile graced his face as he leaned up.

“Come on, I haven’t properly thanked you for taking me here.” Varian pulled Eugene out of the concert space and headed toward a bathroom that looked neglected, picking a stall towards the end and closed the door.

“Varian, what are you-“

“Shhh, you’ll see.” Varian smiled as he got down on his knees, pulling the zip down on Eugene’s slacks. Without wasting a moment, Varian freed Eugene’s member from his boxers and began stroking him.

Eugene had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from letting out a moan. Varian gave a little shy look up to Eugene as he slowly took the tip of Eugene’s cock into his mouth.

“V-Varian…” Eugene whimpered softly. With that, Varian bobbed his head down and took Eugene’s full length into his mouth, making a soft groan as he got to the base. He pulled up to the tip, and then back down to the base, setting a slow rhythm.

Eugene balled his hands into fists on either side of the stall, biting his lip to keep the moans from spilling out. But it was easier said than done, especially when he looked down at Varian and saw how lustful he looked.

Varian teased Eugene's cock with his tongue at every other pass, humming every now and then as well. Eugene couldn't help the moan that slipped from his mouth as he continued to watch, feeling his body grow hot.

The next band had begun to play, and even out this far the thrum of music could still be felt, only adding to the sensations Eugene was feeling. The vibrations from the music, from Varian humming, the feeling of his tongue, and that damn pout were enough to make Eugene's head feel foggy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go.

"V-varian...damnit, you're driving me wild." Eugene grunted as he bucked his hips and ran his hand through Varian's hair.

"Good." Varian cooed as he released from Eugene's cock with a wet pop "that's the whole point; to make you feel Soo good~"

"This is probably the best blowjob I've ever gotten." Eugene gripped Varian's hair harder as he rolled his hips back against his mouth. Varian quickly took the cue and went back to sucking Eugene's member.

Eugene's eyes fluttered closed as he let himself get lost to all of the delicious sensations. The warm pool of hormones in his lower stomach sent fire through his veins with each pulse of the music and hums from Varian. His cock twitched achingly in the smaller males mouth, the telltale signs of his climax drawing nearer.

"Varian, ahhhh~ I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

"That's fine, I can swallow it all~" Varian purred as he pulled away, but continued stroking Eugene. Eugene grunted in response as another wave of ecstasy rippled through him.

Varian once more took Eugene into his mouth, sucking him off as fast as he was able to. Eugene didn't stop the moans from escaping this time, too lost in the moment to care.

With a few more passes from Varian, Eugene was going wild. He bucked his hips sporadically and grabbed Varian’s hair rough.

“V-Varian, I’m gonna-“ Eugene’s words were cut off with a loud moan. His muscles tensed and his cock twitched as his orgasm rocked his body. 

The thick salty taste of Eugene’s cum coated the back of Varian’s throat. Varian gasped from the sudden intrusion and was quick to swallow it all down.

Varian slowly slipped off of Eugene’s member with a soft pop and looked up at him with a shy smile.

“Was that a good thank you?”

“A-are you kidding me? That was amazing.” Eugene said with a tired moan.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Varian smiled wider and got up off the floor. Eugene pulled him into a passionate kiss, only pulling away when he needed air.

“Come on kid, let’s get going.” 

“Alright!” Varian giggled, and followed Eugene out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in one of my favorite Korean mangas <3


End file.
